Let's Have a Kiki
Let's Have a Kiki by Scissor Sisters sung by Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle. It was featured in the mash-up Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four but was also released individually on the deluxe edition of Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Ooh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for Mutha touchin' my Ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don’t even know what's the Tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Isabelle: work) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves, We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve. Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave, So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui. Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Isabelle: work) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel and Kurt: Kiki, soso oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non!) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Isabelle: work) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel, Kurt and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight!) Rachel, Kurt and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Rachel, Kurt and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Rachel, Kurt and Isabelle: Lets have a kiki! Videos Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs